Quand la douleur est trop forte
by LadyHeather92
Summary: La mort d'une personne aimée laisse Largo dans un état effroyable, pourra-t-il supporter cette perte ?


Quand la douleur est trop forte

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Largo Winch ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série

 **Style :** Gen

 **Résumé :** La mort d'une personne aimée laisse Largo dans un état effroyable, pourra-t-il supporter cette perte ?

 **Auteur** **:** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici ladyheather

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est tout la faute de mon alter ego et Soïra qui à force de m'agiter le beau Kerensky sous le nez, m'a donné envie de m'attaquer à cette série… Cette fic traite du sujet sensible du suicide si cela risque de vous mettre mal à l'aise, passez votre chemin…..

xxxxx

Largo regardait le soleil se coucher sur la ville de New York une bouteille de whisky à la main. Des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Il la posa sur la table qui se trouvait sur la terrasse et prit un cadre posé sur celle-ci. Il regarda la photo. Elle représentait un couple s'embrassant passionnément comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il caressa un instant le pourtour du visage de la jeune femme. Il embrassa la photo puis la jeta au loin.

Il reprit la bouteille bien décidé à se soûler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus la douleur qui lui serrait le cœur comme un étau. Jamais il n'aurait dû tomber amoureux d'elle, jamais il n'aurait dû s'attacher à elle, jamais il n'aurait dû la laisser approcher d'aussi près. Il ferma les yeux, il pouvait la voir sourire, elle était si belle. Il but une autre gorgée de whisky qui lui brûla la gorge. Non, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il ne supportait plus la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis une semaine, depuis que la police l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer la tragédie. Joy, sa Joy était morte. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait tant bien que mal gardé espoir pendant que les équipes de recherches faisaient leur travail. Mais maintenant que les recherches avaient été officiellement abandonnées, il ne lui restait plus rien si ce n'est ce vide grandissant. C'était comme si son âme lui avait été arrachée ce jour-là. Le capitaine des pompiers lui avait exprimé ses sincères condoléances. Celui-ci avait été touché par le regard meurtri du jeune homme. Il avait vu ce regard tant de fois dans sa carrière, il avait lui-même perdu un frère dans la plus grande tragédie que l'Amérique ait connue. Il savait que la douleur pouvait être dévastatrice et il avait tant bien que mal essayé de le lui faire comprendre que la vie devait malgré tout continuer. Mais Largo ne voulait pas continuer, pas ainsi, pas sans elle…

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre une journée de plus sans elle. Comment continuer à profiter d'une vie qui n'avait plus aucun but. Tout ce qu'il avait entrepris avait pour but de contribuer à faire un monde meilleur où lui et Joy pourraient vivre et fonder une famille. Il sourit à travers ses larmes. Une famille… Lui qui n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, c'était la plus belle chose dont il pouvait rêver mis à part épouser la jeune femme. Epouser Joy… Combien de fois avait-il imaginé la manière dont il la demanderait en mariage ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé du moment où ils échangeraient leurs vœux et leurs alliances ? Et maintenant tous ses rêves avaient été anéantis par une explosion dans un immeuble. Il avait voulu y entrer pour la chercher quand il était arrivé sur place mais les policiers l'en avait empêché, il n'avait pu que regarder l'immeuble de cinq étages brûler comme une torche et s'effondrer ensevelissant l'amour de sa vie.

Il but encore une gorgée pour se donner du courage. Quelle ironie il allait finir de la même manière que son père. Mais cela lui était complètement égal. Il monta sur le rebord en béton. Il tituba un instant puis reprit son équilibre. Il savait qu'il allait faire du mal aux gens qui l'aimaient et qui gardaient un œil sur lui depuis la tragédie. Simon veillait à ce qu'il se nourrisse et dorme, John s'occupait du groupe et tenait les chacals du conseil d'administration à l'écart, quand à Kerensky… Kerensky, comme à son habitude, ne laissait rien paraître, le visage fermé mais il avait de la rage au fond des yeux. Bien qu'au début il ait eu du mal à accepter de travailler avec elle, il avait appris à la connaître et à la respecter, non seulement en tant que garde du corps mais aussi en tant que femme sûre d'elle et qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait pris énormément de plaisir à travailler avec elle cette dernière année et même s'il savait que Joy aimait profondément Largo, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la provoquer.

Largo fit quelques pas sur le garde-fou et but encore une rasade de whisky. La douleur était toujours là, elle semblait ne pas vouloir disparaître. Il regarda les lumières de la ville s'allumer doucement. Bientôt elles ressembleraient à des milliers d'étoiles illuminant la nuit de mille feux. Il regarda vers le bas et tout se mit à tourner. Il avala sa salive et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, le ciel avait pris des teintes orangées.

\- Largo ? fit une voix derrière lui

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Simon !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu le vois bien…. J'admire la vue une dernière fois avant de m'envoler vers un monde meilleur

\- Tu ne peux pas faire cela, on a besoin de toi

\- Besoin de moi ? Besoin de moi ? Qui peut bien avoir besoin de moi ? Toi ? Kerensky ? Non la seule qui ait jamais eu un tant soi peu besoin de moi n'est plus là aujourd'hui

\- Je sais que tu as mal…

\- Mal ? Tu appelles cela avoir mal ? Je suis mort, Simon… Je suis mort au moment où l'immeuble s'est effondré, cria-t-il en pleurant

\- Je t'en prie Largo… Descend, on va en discuter calmement

\- Il n'y a rien à discuter Simon…

\- Je t'en prie… Et puis vas-y fous-toi en l'air, si tu le veux tellement ! fit Simon avec colère et désespoir. Tu veux que je te dise… Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu t'en fous pas mal de nous, il n'y a que ta petite personne qui compte !

\- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il en jetant la bouteille de whisky à terre

\- Quoi tu as peur d'entendre la vérité ?

\- Tais-toi, je te dis !

\- Tu crois qu'il n'y que toi à avoir mal ? Je vais te donner un scoop… Nous aussi on souffre, elle nous manque à nous aussi, mais tu sais quoi ? On essaye de continuer parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Que crois-tu qu'elle penserait si elle te voyait dans cet état ? Tu es pitoyable !

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'écouter ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu…

\- Ben alors dis-moi ! Explique-moi !

\- Je me sens si vide, il n'y a plus rien tout est détruit…..

\- Ce qui a été détruit peut être reconstruit, c'est le Père Maurice qui me l'a dit, tu te souviens… Largo reviens, je te jure que tu iras mieux, peut être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain mais tu iras mieux, je peux te le jurer. Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas encore perdre un membre de ma famille.

\- Je ne peux pas Simon, je… Il ne reste rien ici sinon le vide, fit Largo en désignant son cœur. Comment je vais faire pour vivre sans elle, sans voir son doux visage, sans pouvoir me plonger dans ses yeux pleins étoiles, je ne peux pas Simon… Va-t'en… Laisse-moi seul, je ne veux pas que tu assistes à cela, termina-t-il en tournant le dos à son ami

Simon s'approcha encore d'un pas, attrapa le bras de Largo et le tira contre lui. Ils roulèrent tous deux au sol. Le jeune milliardaire était furieux. De quel droit son ami se permettait-il d'intervenir ? Tout d'un coup toute la colère et toute la rage qu'il avait contenues les derniers jours le submergea. Il commença à frapper Simon aveuglément. Le Suisse ne pouvait rien faire sinon essayer de se protéger. Il sentit ses côtes craquer mais Largo tout à sa rage ne remarqua rien. Il frappa et frappa encore.

\- Largo, arrêtes, fit Kerensky en le ceinturant, ça ne la fera pas revenir

Le jeune milliardaire de se débattit mais son ami le maintint fermement. Ils glissèrent le long du mur et se laissèrent tomber à terre. Largo laissa exploser sa peine et pleura dans le bras du Russe. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi faire et se contenta de le bercer doucement en le rassurant. Simon se releva en grimaçant. Il regarda la scène et secoua la tête. Il entra à l'intérieur, s'assit sur le canapé et laissa couler ses larmes. Peu de temps après Kerensky entra portant à demi Largo, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et le mit au lit. Il resta auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir. Quand il revint dans le salon, il vit le Suisse grimacer en passant une serviette sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Alors comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il

\- Il s'est enfin endormi, sa peine est si grande….

\- Oui je suis bien placé pour le savoir, dit-il dans un souffle

\- Ça va ?

\- Je crois qu'il m'a cassé une côte

\- Attends laisse-moi voir, fit Kerensky en examinant le Suisse, je ne pense qu'elles soient cassées. Attend, je vais m'en occuper

\- Non ça va aller, dit-il en faisant la grimace

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant et laisse-moi faire !

\- Oui grand chef, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, puis reprenant son sérieux il continua. Je suis inquiet, j'ai peur que Largo ne s'en remette jamais…

\- Laisse-lui du temps, il est plus costaud qu'il en a l'air… Il va surmonter cette crise. Il a tout gardé pour lui depuis le début de ce cauchemar, il fallait que tôt ou tard ça explose, maintenant que c'est fait, il devrait aller mieux

\- J'espère parce que servir de punching-ball n'est pas l'idée que je me fais de mon avenir en ce monde.

Le téléphone sonna interrompant la conversation. Le Russe répondit et resta un instant sans voix. Quand il reposa l'appareil, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

\- Quoi ? demanda Simon

\- Joy….

\- Quoi Joy ?

\- Elle est en vie…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je vais le découvrir. Reste avec Largo et ne lui dis rien, je ne veux pas lui faire de fausse joie

\- OK mais tu me tiens au courant

\- Pas de problème

Kerensky prit sa veste de cuir et sortit. Dans sa tête, toutes sortes de pensées se bousculaient. Comment était-ce possible ? Et si la police s'était trompée ? Il battit tous les records de vitesse pour rejoindre une clinique de la 84ème rue. Quand il arriva, un inspecteur l'attendait en compagnie du médecin qui avait soigné la jeune femme. Ils se dirigèrent vers une chambre au troisième étage. Kerensky était plus que nerveux mais l'espoir de revoir Joy le faisait avancer. Il entra dans la chambre. La jeune femme était là, pâle, un gros pansement couvrait son front. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Kerensky s'approcha doucement, il ne voulait pas la réveiller mais pourtant il mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il regarda vers la porte où le policier et le médecin l'observaient, il hocha la tête pour indiquer que la jeune femme dans cette chambre était bien Joy Arden.

\- Kerensky ? fit-elle doucement

\- Oui ma belle… On peut dire que tu nous as fait peur… Comment te sens-tu ? dit le Russe en souriant

\- Un peu dans les vapes… Où est Largo ?

Kerensky ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que pour eux elle était morte depuis une semaine.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, il va bien maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi….

\- Promis ?

\- Oui, promis. Aller ferme ces jolis yeux maintenant, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de ma jeune femme qui s'endormit à nouveau.

Il sortit de la pièce et retrouva le policier et le médecin. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait volontiers ouvert une bouteille de vodka pour fêter la renaissance de Joy.

\- Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle a subit un sévère traumatisme crânien. Elle a été inconsciente jusqu'à ce matin. Quand elle s'est réveillé elle a réclamé M. Winch c'est pour cela que nous vous avons contacté.

\- Pourquoi avoir tant tardé à nous prévenir. Nous avons vécu une semaine très éprouvante, nous l'avons cru morte pendant tout ce temps

\- J'en suis désolé, fit sincèrement le médecin, elle nous est arrivée inconsciente, les vêtements déchirés et sans aucun papier d'identité

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu les autorités ?

\- Nous l'avons fait…

\- C'est vrai mais il y a eu un petit problème, dit le policier mal à l'aise. Un de nos stagiaires a cru bon de faire du zèle et la déclaration a été classée avant même d'avoir été traitée

\- Je vois. Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ?

\- Nous allons la garder au moins quarante-huit heures.

\- Bien merci docteur il faut que j'annonce cette nouvelle à mes amis.

Kerensky repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Simon et Largo. Il se doutait bien que Largo allait lui poser quelques problèmes parce qu'il ne le croirait pas comme ça.

Dans sa chambre le jeune milliardaire regardait le plafond. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il regarda la montre sur la table de nuit, elle marquait trois heures du matin. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans la glace, il avait du mal à reconnaître la personne qu'il voyait dans le miroir. Des cernes lui mangeaient le visage, il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie. Il tendit la main pour prendre son rasoir électrique quand un flacon de médicament attira son attention. C'était des analgésiques que le médecin lui avait prescrit quelques mois auparavant quand il avait été blessé lors d'une rixe dans un bar de Paris. Il prit le flacon, le tourna et le retourna dans sa main. La tentation était grande de les prendre et s'endormir pour toujours.

Kerensky entra dans le penthouse, le sourire aux lèvres, Joy était en vie. Il trouva Simon endormi sur le canapé. Tout l'appartement était dans la pénombre et un silence pesant y régnait.

\- Simon réveille-toi ?

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Aller Simon, réveille-toi, je te dis

\- Kerensky ? Je crois que je me suis endormi… Alors ?

\- C'était bien elle, elle est en vie.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Tout à fait, je l'ai vu et je lui ai parlé

\- Il faut le dire à Largo

\- Il dort encore ?

\- Oui je crois

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et furent surpris de voir celle-ci déserte. Une lumière filtrait sous la porte de la salle de bain. Ils entrèrent et ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang. Largo était assis dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux ramenés sous son menton et il pleurait en se balançant doucement. Le sol était jonché de pilules.

\- Largo ?

Il releva la tête et regarda ses amis. Ils avaient l'air effrayé et soucieux.

\- J'ai pas pu… J'ai pas pu le faire… Je voulais mais j'ai pas pu… ne cessait-il de répéter

Simon s'assit sur le sol et prit son ami dans ses bras. Fallait-il qu'il soit désespéré pour qu'il en arrive à de telles extrémités.

\- Aller viens, ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper la mort, fit Simon en le forçant à se lever

Il l'emmena dans la chambre et le mit au lit. Il prit les draps, le couvrit et attendit que celui-ci s'endorme à nouveau. Il regarda le Russe qui lui fit un signe de tête. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour annoncer la nouvelle à Largo. Il valait mieux attendre qu'il se soit reposé un peu et qu'il ait les idées un peu plus claires. De toute manière, elle n'allait pas s'échapper de la clinique.

\- Tu devrais aller t'allonger un peu Simon. Je vais veiller sur lui le reste de la nuit.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Je dois bien avouer que je suis vanné

\- Non du tout, de toute manière je suis trop énervé pour dormir

\- OK merci…

\- A tout à l'heure.

Le Russe tira un fauteuil et s'assit près du lit. Après quelques heures de sommeil, Simon se réveilla, il tira les rideaux de sa chambre, un soleil radieux l'éclaira. Après avoir fait une rapide toilette, il commanda un énorme petit déjeuner et alla rejoindre le Russe au chevet de Largo. Il trouva Kerensky assis dans le fauteuil lisant le journal du jour et le jeune milliardaire dormait toujours d'un sommeil tranquille.

\- Comment a-t-il passé la nuit ? demanda le Suisse

\- Il a dormit tout du long, même si son sommeil a été quelque peu agité, il n'a cessé d'appeler Joy.

\- Je m'en doute… Il faut le lui dire…Et au plus vite…

\- Je sais

Largo se réveilla et vit ses deux amis près de lui. Il se sentait honteux de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il n'osait pas les regarder. Comment était-il tombé si bas ? Comment pourrait-il un jour leur faire face à nouveau ?

\- Salut vieux frère, fit Simon en voyant Largo ouvrir les yeux

\- Salut, dit Largo en évitant de le regarder. Je voulais vous dire… Je suis désolé pour cette nuit

\- Ce n'est rien, tu avais besoin d'aide et nous on a été plus que ravis de te la donner.

\- Mais je…

\- Ecoute Largo, c'est du passé OK ? Mais promets-moi une chose

\- Tout ce que tu voudras

\- Si un jour tu te sens à nouveau aussi mal, viens nous voir et parle-nous

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis hocha la tête. Il prit les mains des ses amis dans les siennes et fit la promesse à haute voix. On sonna à la porte du penthouse, c'était le petit déjeuner. Simon installa le tout sur la table basse du salon. Ils mangèrent en silence. Kerensky se demandait comment il allait pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle. Il se décida enfin pour ce qui lui semblait être la manière la plus simple.

\- Largo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ecoutes, il faut que je te dise une chose. Hier soir j'ai eu un appel d'un officier de police.

\- Oui ? Un problème ?

Kerensky se demanda pour la centième fois comment le lui dire. Il prit une inspiration et se lança.

\- Largo, Joy est vivante

\- Si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve pas drôle, fit le jeune homme avec colère

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Je suis allé moi-même vérifier. Je l'ai vu, je lui ai parlé. Elle est en vie. Groggy mais en vie

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'ai que très peu de détails. Elle est arrivée à la clinique inconsciente et sans papiers. Ils ont contacté la police qui a pris la déclaration du médecin mais un stagiaire zélé a rangé le dossier avant même qu'il ne soit traité. Le fait est que quand elle a repris connaissance, elle t'a demandé.

\- Joy en vie ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est un vrai miracle. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va bien le médecin m'a affirmé que le danger était passé. Il la garde encore quarante-huit heures en observation.

\- Il faut que j'aille la voir

\- OK alors habille-toi, et fais toi une tête humaine, tu vas lui faire peur si elle te voit comme ça, fit Simon avec malice

Il était heureux de revoir enfin son ami sourire, l'étincelle de vie qui avait quitté ses yeux était revenue à l'annonce de la résurrection de Joy. Il espérait que cette fois-ci il ne la laisserait plus filer entre ses doigts de grand garçon têtu.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route, Simon essayant de se faufiler dans les embouteillages. Il gara la voiture et ils filèrent tous les trois au troisième étage. Largo était nerveux, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire que sa Joy était en vie. Kerensky ouvrit la porte. Elle était bien là. Elle les vit entrer et sourit. Pourtant quelque chose attira son attention, l'homme qu'elle aimait semblait être à bout. Il avait des cernes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant son absence ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux de la voir, c'était presque comme si… Et soudain elle réalisa. Ils avaient dû croire qu'elle avait péri dans l'effondrement de l'immeuble. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils avaient dû souffrir énormément. Elle tendit la main vers Largo qui la prit et y déposa un baiser. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il avait l'impression que s'il cessait de la regarder, elle disparaîtrait. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait surtout pas être réveillé et s'il était éveillé, il ne voulait plus dormir. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Elle expliqua qu'elle était dans les escaliers de secours extérieurs et qu'elle avait été éjectée lors de l'effondrement de l'immeuble. Elle ne souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée à la clinique. Quand ils la quittèrent quelques heures plus tard, Largo avait pris sa décision. Il allait demander la jeune femme en mariage dès qu'elle sortirait de l'hôpital. Plus jamais il ne permettrait que quoi que ce soit ne vienne les séparer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Joy et le jeune milliardaire étaient en train de manger près du feu quand il sortit une petite boite de la poche de son pantalon, prit une grande inspiration et se mit à genoux

\- Joy… Je me suis senti tellement malheureux quand je t'ai cru morte. C'était comme si une partie de moi était morte avec toi. Je m'étais toujours dit que j'avais tout le temps du monde pour te dire combien je t'aime mais j'avais tort. Je ne veux plus jamais te sentir aussi loin de moi. Je veux toujours te sentir près de moi, je veux que tu partages toutes les parties de ma vie qu'elle soit publique ou privée… Joy, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune femme resta sans voix un moment. Elle avait attendu ce moment si longtemps que maintenant qu'il était là, elle ne savait que répondre. Elle ne doutait pas de son amour pour lui. Et elle savait à quel point il l'aimait. Elle repensa à ce que Simon lui avait raconté, la douleur, la folie dans laquelle il avait failli basculer.

\- Oui je le veux… Mais à une condition

\- Ah oui laquelle ?

\- Que tu m'aimes toujours autant qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui

\- Promis

Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Peu importait ce que l'avenir leur réserver puisque désormais ils étaient deux qui ne formaient plus qu'un.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
